Talk:Mary Sue Test/@comment-4536066-20140612174511
I just did Rumplestiltskin for giggles, lol. After Durdan said it, I was curious. He got wrecked in a couple of sections. The final score was a whopping 114, hehehe. RACE: *a demon, add 2 points *impervious to or unaffected by weaknesses typical to his/her race (e.g. vampyres unaffected by silver or blessed objects), add 5 points + 7 PERSONALITY: *is a blood-thirsty and/or cold-blooded killer, add 3 points *angers easily, add 2 points *is unfazed by the troubles of others, add 2 points + 7 PHYSICAL: ''' + 0 COMBAT: *kills other sentient beings without any thought/reason, or has in the past, add 5 points *starts fights without much/any provocation, add 2 points *is described/considered to be excellent in combat, add 2 points *but had little or no training, add 2 more points *is impervious to melee and/or ranged damage, add 4 points *is capable of rapidly healing from any injury/illness, add 5 points *is unable to be killed by normal/obvious methods, add 5 points + 25 '''MAGIC: *knows all/most standard spells, add 5 points *Knows all/most of ancient spells, add 5 points *necromancy - raising & controlling zombies/skeletons/ghosts etc, add 2 points *precognition/visions, add 1 point *summoning, add 1 point *performs any magic without the use of magical artifacts, add 3 points *is impervious to some types of magic used against them, add 2 point + 19 Skills: *is gifted/talented in some skill or trade (he's a businessman and a great spinner), add 2 points *for every language they can read/write, including their first language, add 1 point + 3 RELIGION: *is an atheist, add 1 point *is some sort of “chosen one,” add 3 points + 4 HISTORY: *has missing or dead parents (not from old age), add 1 point for each *is the last surviving member of their entire family, add 2 points *has/had abusive parents/guardians, add 2 points *was picked on by most everyone they knew and/or had no friends, add 2 points *was picked on/neglected by family member(s), add 2 more points *For each time your character was revived from death (regardless of method or reasoning), add 2 points + 12 Current Status: *owns specialized or uncommon weapons or items, add 1 point for each (20) *owns item(s) that would not exist in the setting/time period, add 5 points *possesses or knows how to easily acquire any rare item or substance, add 1 point *is cursed in some way (or was at some time), add 3 points *is possessed (or was at some time), add 3 points *is immortal (but not Mahjarrat or Vampyre), add 5 points *is unemployed but doesn’t need to work for money/food, add 2 points + 39 CHAR&YOU *if you tend to make up and add things to their history just to justify a new power/item/etc. in the present, add 2 points + 2 DE-SUE *is visibly scarred, crippled, or disfigured in some way (and it’s not usually hidden by clothing/hair/make-up etc), remove 1 point *if they received this during a roleplay with other people rather than just in their history, remove 1 more point *was completely inexperienced in any form of combat when you started roleplaying them, and you gradually built them up through in-character combat lessons, remove 2 points - 4